The Final Day
by Harmonybliss
Summary: Snowkit would have been an amazing warrior one day. He had a strong heart, and the innocence like no cat else. Unfortunately his life was cut short, and it was stripped from him by a predator. This is Snowkit's point of view on that sad, fateful day.


**SnowKit's Death**

* * *

The sun was shining down on us. Me, Tawnypaw, Bramblepaw and some other kits were playing.

"Ha ha!" I meowed. "Gotcha!" I patted Bramblepaw's head and bounced back. He made an angry play face and got into the leap position. I got ready for his 'attack' but something lightly barrelled me over. I slowly got up and shook sand from my fur. I shook my fur out of my face and saw Tawnypaw. "No fair!" She smirked and Bramblepaw jumped on her rump. Something was wrong, they stopped. Everyone stopped. I looked around, elders and warriors were rushing back to their dens. I looked back to Tawnypaw and Bramblepaw. Goldenflower, a ginger brown she-cat, and Willowpelt, a grey she-cat, were ushering them, and some other kits back to the nursery. I looked at my paws and saw a dust ball. I grinned and patted it into the air. I rolled over and jumped at it, as though it were an enemy warrior.

"Ahhhh!" I screeched. I felt huge pain at my back. Like sharp claws, or really, really, big splinters. Swiftly, I was carried off the ground. I struggled, trying to get free. Every time I moved, the pain worsened, and I was shaken around a bit. I saw Fireheart rushing towards me, but he was getting smaller. Yes! I knew it! He'd save me. I suddenly felt really embarrassed. A clan deputy, saving me! Wouldn't Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw be jealous? Another speedy cat caught my eye. The wind was hurting my eyes, but I saw SpeckleTail came up at me. Yes! She took a massive leap. Her using all her power and strength to push her up. She almost….there! She grabbed hold of me with her claws. They gently snagged into my fur. I knew she was trying to be gentle, but I wished she had dug in further. I had a bad feeling she was going to be hurt. I was really confused. Was this normal? Did other kits have to do the same thing to become a warrior? Her weight threw off my attacker. She swung over the left, and then her legs and tail swung up. I Felt claws tighten around me so I think she must of wounded my attacker. Fast like a rabbit, huge talons came from behind me and dug into Speckeltail's cheek. "SpeckleTail" But I was cut off. They clawed across her face and she flew to the ground and stumbled. She was calling out, but I was too far away to understand her.

I was now outside of our clan base, high above the trees. I saw Brackenfur and Swiftpaw running as fast as they could to catch up with me. Where was Speckeltail? Why wasn't she running with them? What if she was hurt? I cheered them on and swung my paws around. I felt pain starting to tighten around my back, and then, we flew faster. BrackenFur was left behind. I saw some other dots, cats of different colours, in another part of the forest. I saw a big river pass, then four trees together. Wow! My eyes widened. Could those be the Fourtrees? I had heard so much of the four trees! When I got back to SpeckleTail, I knew I'd be a warrior soon. Wait 'til Fireheart heard that I saw the fourtrees.

Then I saw the great moor, where WindClan lived. I had heard so many stories from Smallear. I didn't exactly understand him, but I knew from his paw movements, and pride in his eyes, that they were great warriors. I knew they were small, fast and amazing hunters.

And then, I saw a training ground. Well….It looked liked what Bramblepaw had tried to show me before. Only, instead of grass and dirt, this was black, and in a straight line. I wondered what it was… I remember some cat saying Cinderpelt, our medicine cat being on one of those. Wow, she is so brave. I can't wait to see her again. She'd give me some bad tasting herbs, and treat me extra special. Now I see huge stones! They're bigger than BlueStar! They're bigger than the Fourtrees! They're bigger than BlueStar and the Fourtrees put together. I closed my mouth and looked to my cheek. Some red stuff was trickling like water. I remember Bramblepaw getting some of it on him when we were playing too hard. I remember it; Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw looked really upset with me. They were moving their mouths to Cinderpelt and Speckletail. Fireheart was there too. I think, though to make up for playing to rough, they got me to do some kind of test. Maybe it was to help make me a better warrior! I remember, after I had finished walking back and forth to Speckeltail and Fireheart, and finally walked back to SpeckleTail, she started groomed me and looked pleased…. but…I knew she was sad…but I didn't know why. But, I knew had I did something right, because after that, SpeckleTail spent extra time playing with me. I knew she was trying to teach me something, or there was some point in it, but it was a lot of fun!

I looked down and felt sick. My tummy didn't feel so good, and my head hurt. "Ooouf!" I hit hard rock. I felt dizzy and looked around. I saw it. Him. The creature! The thing that took me away from ThunderClan! I hissed but I couldn't move. It was huge! It had two large, flat front paws, and skinny, hard, back paws. It's fur came in tons of different little hard parts. It's mouth was really weird too, it was very sharp, and long . . . and curved like a cat's claw . . . and his eyes were piercing. Then, it hopped for me! My body hurt really bad, but I knew I had to be strong to become a warrior, like SpeckleTail described to me. Its mouth aimed for me but I leapt out of the way. I skidded and saw more of the red water on the rock where I left. I ran back against the rock wall. I saw then we were on a ledge, and forest was around us. We had a big fight! He tried to get me, but I was too fast! Then he cornered me, lifting up its big paws hoping to keep me trapped. My brain felt fuzzy and I leapt away and kept dodging it's blows. But then I got really tired, my tummy hurt really badly, and my vision started going really weird. I bit my bottom lip and my back really hurt. I wanted SpeckleTail! And Cinderpelt to make me feel better! And SmallEar to tell me stories! And Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw! And Fireheart! And- I curled up and hid my face. My back arched and I fell. I hurt everywhere. I never felt like this. It didn't feel good. I felt wind pouring at me. I quickly hopped back. I stumbled and fell on my paw. I was almost at the edge of the big cliff. I felt really sore. I looked up and saw the big creature straighten up. It lifted it's mouth after almost crushing it into the rock. I lifted my head and tried to get up, but my body wouldn't go! My heart felt really thick and sick. I tried to move. I lifted my rump a bit and it reared up on me. It thrust its sharp mouth down and I-

. . .

I saw blue Silverpelt around me. I looked down and saw trees below me; I was walking on air above the trees! I felt excited and tired. I had so much energy, but my fur felt relaxed. I got up and saw a sparkling white figure. White mist was filling up the space around me. "Ah!" I jumped back and stared at it. I could feel that it was a she-cat. Her smell was beautiful. It smelt like the red herb Cinderpelt showed me back in Greenleaf. Suddenly, the sky began to go a darker shade of blue, the warrior ancesters around me grew bigger and brighter. I felt my body go light, it's hard to explain, but I wasn't walking on air anymore. I felt wind blow through my fur.

"Hello little one," Her voice was like honey, quiet and confident. "My name is Spottedleaf. Your in starclan now. You'll be very happy here." My eyes started up at her and I felt my mouth hanging open. Her body glided up and she suddenly, smoothly appeared steps in front of me. She faded closer. She leaned in, her paws relaxed and her tail yearning towards me. Her body was just an outline of white glowing dots, and I could see through her. But I could feel her presence, her sweet smell filling my glands. She blinked and smiled, gently turning around. Her eyes were still watching me, and her tail motioned for me to follow her. I did. I stood up straighter and was beside her. I kept looking at her soft features and her warm fur brushed against mine.


End file.
